


Good friend

by Esteicy



Series: Quicksilver Week 2020 [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Cap's Kooky Quartet, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Pietro is remembering painful moments in his life, Clint is there to help him through that.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Pietro Maximoff
Series: Quicksilver Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802380
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Good friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fantasy of "A character tells Pietro that he shouldn't blame himself for shit that wasn't his fault and gives him the love he deserves" because canon just won't give it to me, so I may write it myself!
> 
> I love Clint and their friendship, it's so criminal how underrated and underused it is, they deserve soft moments like this one. Pietro deserves softness in general.
> 
> This doesn't follow a specific canon but I grabbed stuffs from the Scarlet Witch solo and Disassemble (pre Doctor Doom retcon). Also is sooo self indulgent and I love it. 
> 
> Anyway this is for the Quicksilver week, the prompt was friendship, hope you enjoy 😊

Clint left his room sighing for this stupid insomnia, he really had to stop sleeping past noon or would keep having troubles to fall asleep in the night. Well maybe some fresh air and some calming tea could help with that.

He went to the kitchen and prepared himself a cup, then went to the garden of the mansion, the night was warm and nice, Clint really appreciated the summer. He went to look for a place to sit when his eyes caught under the moonlight another person that had his same idea. 

“Oh…hey” he greeted getting closer and smiling “Troubles sleeping?” he asked sitting by his side.

Quicksilver looked at him a little surprised at first, probably not expecting the company, but then relaxed and looked down shrugging.

“Yeah something like that…I've got a lot going on in my head” he said with an evident veil of sadness on his voice.

“Oh…well that’s not really my case so if you want to talk about it…” he offered now concerned.

“No…I wouldn’t want to bother you” he pressed his lips looking nervous.

“Bother me? Don’t say that whitey, if you need someone to talk to you know I’m here” he put his cup carefully on the bench and stood up “Tell you what, I’ll go to get you a cup of tea as well and we can talk, alright?”

Pietro placed a shy look on him and slowly nodded.

“Right…” he whispered.

Some minutes later Clint was back and ready to listen to him, Pietro was thinking what exactly he should tell.

“Here you have” he gave him the hot cup “Careful, don’t burn yourself."

“Thank you…you are way too nice to me, I don’t really think I deserve it” even with the little light Clint could see the sorrow in his expression. 

“Why would you say that?” now he was really worried for him, what had happened? 

“Why wouldn’t I? I’m a selfish sociopath that only causes troubles” his hands were shaking while trying to take the tea to his mouth “I changed the whole world for one person and then…everything went down, I ruined everything.”

“Wow, now stop right there! Who told you that? You are not a sociopath, you can be a lot of things, but you care about others like hell…that’s your best quality and sometimes it can also doom you, but…Pietro you have a good heart” Clint immediately corrected him, he hated when people he cared about talked that way about themselves, it wasn’t okay.

“That’s not what Wanda thinks, the last time we saw each other she told me to leave her alone because I ruin everything...the whole mess with the M day and all the new universe, it was all my fault!” the regret was evident in every word, Clint wasn’t having none of this shit.

“She really said that? That’s bullshit! The whole thing with mutants wasn’t even your fault, you lost your goddamn powers as well how can anyone say it was your idea?” he asked upset.

“Well…ma-maybe not that part exactly” he accepted “But it’s not like it made much of a difference for anyone else, they kept blaming me.”

“Whoever would say that was because they didn’t have Wanda there to blame" he narrowed his eyes "Well not that I can be so hard with her about that either.”

“She killed you…” Pietro looked at him almost scared of mentioning that part.

“We were real assholes...we made her forget her kids or were okay with that, we didn’t let her live her grief properly” he looked down shaking his head, he was ashamed of that “Then they all were talking about killing her like if…”

“Like if she wasn’t the woman they called friend and teammate for years” Pietro was feeling awful remembering that, how scared he was “But I was the one who asked her to change the world” he bit his lip. 

“You did what you could to save someone you love, I can respect that Pietro” he said with a little smile, rubbing his back “And I’m sure she didn’t mean it when she said those stuffs…give her time and space if that’s what she want” he should probably visit her and have a serious talk as well, there was many issues she needed to work but taking them out on her brother wasn’t the way, not that he had his life in perfect order but he just really worried about his old friends.

"What about the part where I messed up even more trying to help and then lied like a coward?" again he looked like a scared child while talking about that. 

"Hell, okay you made mistakes! Dumb mistakes! Awful mistakes! But you were trying to help goddammit, I think we can give you a free pass like we have done with many other mistakes in the past, right?" he crossed his arms, a part of him wanted to just fist fight all of Pietro's insecurities. 

His fellow hero looked at him blinking and then gave him a soft smile. 

“You sound so mature Clint" Pietro said "Are you sure you aren’t a skrull or something?” he joked to relax the mood. 

“Hey! I’m trying to help you and this is how you pay me? With merciless mockery?” he pretended to be offended, following his playful tone. 

Both laughed for that and then stayed in silence for a moment, but not an awkward one, it was the kind of silences you can share with someone that makes you feel comfortable.

“What prompted these thoughts anyway?” the archer asked looking at him.

“I…” Pietro rubbed his neck and sighed “I had a nightmare about that day and one thing led to the other.”

“What happened in that nightmare? Only if you want to tell me, of course! You don’t have to if you…”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine” Pietro stopped him touching his arm gently “I was dreaming about the moment when everything was discovered, when my dad…killed me” he shivered when those words were spoken, like if the mere act of talking about it could bring the same pain back to his body.

“Oh…that” Clint frowned, moved closer and placed a protective arm around his shoulders “That man is really a jerk, isn’t he?”

“He is the worst, I don’t understand why he hates me so much…I’m his son and he killed me while throwing all the responsibility at me” he could remember the rage in his voice, the coldness in his eyes. 

“I already told you that’s nonsense, he is just an ungrateful bastard that doesn't deserve you as a son, I mean having you as a kid and not being glad for that? It’s crazy!” he held his hand with the one he had free “And it makes sense that you can’t understand him, you aren’t like him at all, you are such a loving father for your daughter.”

“Luna? Yes…she is my life" his face adopted a special kind of tenderness that was only reserved for his little princess "I feel bad that I can’t be as present as I would like in her life.”

“You try your best considering your job, that’s more than what many parents do, including your own…don’t worry I know she loves you a lot.”

"She loved me even when I disappointed her." 

"And she loves you now because you admitted your failures and are working to be better, she must be really proud." 

Pietro smiled and leaned against him, relaxing his body and concentrating in how well he felt with his company, it was nice.

“Clint?” he said after a moment.

“Yes?”

“Thank you for being my friend…even after everything, even if I can be difficult sometimes.”

“Oh don’t even mention it whitey, I can be a problem too sometimes” he said happily “But the Cap's Kooky Quartet must stick together!”

“Oh don’t call us that! It’s dumb!” he exclaimed exasperated.

“It’s not dumb, it’s great and you secretly love it!” he discussed playfully.

They just kept going like that, talking, joking, laughing, eventually they got back inside to get more tea and then go back to bed…a part of Pietro was really grateful that Clint had troubles sleeping that night.

If this happened again…he would know what door he could knock. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard when you ship two characters and you really want to write a kiss but you have a prompt to follow so they must stay as friends.
> 
> I hope I wasn't too hard with any of the characters, I love Wanda and Magneto but they have been so ugly with Pietro, I have deep and detailed thoughts about that...but that's for another occasion.
> 
> If you liked a comment of a kudo is always well received. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, kisses!


End file.
